Tron
by Writersblock14
Summary: Bailey is a normal highschool girl, or so she appears to be from the outside. In relality she is a vampire/fairy halfbreed who has to save the world by ending a war between the two species. Tron, the battle field and Roland, Shannon, Abby, Ariana,the army
1. Prolouge

Hello my humble readers, this is a little blurb that I started writing in Science class when I got very bored

Hello my humble readers, this is a little blurb that I started writing in Science class when I got very bored. My friend Abby and I are doing the same this so check hers out to. It's at Kuuanvang. Please excuse the randomness and enjoy…

Disclaimer- I have to give kudos' to Buffy and Wicked Lovely for ideas!!

Prologue….

The room was filled with the random chattering of children spewing about things that seemed useless. Apparently the cheerleaders had shortened their skirts and the football players were drooling all over them. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I tapped my pencil on my math book; the noises around me were slowly becoming a background humming.

"Bailey," I hadn't even noticed my best friend trying to get my attention.

"Yes," I replied indifferently.

"You seem a bit out of it. I mean you haven't said a word to me or Roland all day." Abby pointed out. Abby was a very admirable character in my life. She was strong and independent with a flare of rebellion. She tossed her multi-colored hair out of her face as she waited for my response.

"Sure." I replied. "Just tired." She turned the corners of her lips into an empathetic smile and turned back to her math paper. Mine was already finished; math was easy to me, just simples number. You were right or wrong, very straight forward. I rubbed my temples and leaned my head against the desk. Something was wrong, I wasn't exactly sure what it was though, my thoughts seemed distant lately, and that was true. I was sorry about that, and I wished that I could tell my friends. But it wasn't my secret to share. Besides, if Roland and Abby knew it would get them killed. What was I supposed to say, I'm actually a fairy/vampire half-breed and have a secret birth right to save the world? That the world they new wasn't the one that existed, that I was in love with a vampire and a fairy, and that both species were about to go to war with each other. Bringing that up could be a serious conversation ruiner and put a downer on the only relationship I actually had. I couldn't, no wouldn't tell them.


	2. Chapter One, Fromal Introductions

Tron

Tron

In the midst of the War

Hello my humble readers…

This is just a little blurb that leads into the good stuff, it talks about her friends and what not. Just some insight into her world, and by the way her name is Evangeline Marr, Evy for short. The description doesn't really tell you this so I figured I would share my knowledge. Evangeline has powers, she can fight (chapter three), and has a scared birth right passed down from generation to generation. The fairies want her dead, but the vampires want her alive. She is the key to eternal power. This means war, but war means the end of earth. Can Evy save the only home she has ever known or will she perish away at the point of a sword.

The room was filled with the aroma of pizza; I was with Roland and Abby. Just hanging out like every other Friday night, watching old movies.

"So she wants to marry him but is afraid the lord will shun her for leaving the convent." Roland guessed, obviously confused by the movie. I hardly blamed him, it was in Italian, and every other line was sung.

"No, I think she wants to marry him so that she _can_ leave the convent and go home to her sister." Abby informed us. The three of us had been friends since kindergarten, since the day of the orange juice and milk incident. Some people shared their poured our drinks on the teacher's chair. We had grown up since then, but one thing never changed. We were still the biggest bunch of misfits the world had ever seen. Abby was the girl that everyone who didn't know her was afraid of. Having eyebrows and tongue piercing can do that to you. She had long black hair, with blue, red, and green streaks in it, and chalky pale skin. We were the kids who snuck of to the bathroom in fifth grade to try cigarettes and turned on the smoke detectors. Roland was the shy kid who you couldn't really like until you got to know, he had long brown hair and pale skin as well, we came to the conclusion a long time ago that he was an albino. He was one that one might said was emotional, or better yet emo. Then there was me, the misfit among misfits. The girl with normal brown hair and normal green eyes, who wears t-shirts and jeans everyday. Then again, none of my friends weren't human. A knock at my door sent me out of my translucent state.

"Come in." I called out; my mother came walking into the room, my little sister wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, Abby and Roland how are you." My mother asked, as my sister ran over and jumped onto the bed with my friends and me.

"Hello Mrs. Marr." Abby returned the greeting.

"Liddy and I are going to Grandma's for the weekend; you guys will be alright by yourself tonight right?" She asked, my mother raised an eyebrow at me. Of course she knew about my secret, it was genetic, it happened to her and her mother as well.

"I'm fine, besides I'm seventeen mother." I reminded her with a coy smile.

"I'm sorry… goodnight guys." My mother replied, as Liddy jumped of the bed and ran over to her, my mother walked out of the room and closed the door softly. We all turned our attention back to the movie up until the point where we heard the front door close.

"Your Mrs. Mopey today." Abby pointed out, touching the tip of my nose with her finger.

"Sorry, I'm just…" I couldn't lie to them one more time, so I left the sentence hanging. Abby smiled empathetically, and both she and Roland dropped the subject of my depressive mood.


	3. Chapter Two, Girls

The cold air whipped around my fragile body, walking around Alaska in a blizzard was something one never gets used to. The corner coffee shop was only a few more blocks away, and I would be in a warm building with my friends. Being with Abby and Roland was more comforting to me than it ever was before. I made my way up the barren streets, a rustling in the bushes made me feel like I was being followed. I honestly couldn't tell if I was being paranoid or not, maybe I was so stressed that I was making things up. I continued walking with a stronger stride. My breathing became heavier as I turned into the alleyway. The only part of town that actually scared me, its dark corners and trash filled sidewalks made me shiver. When I heard the chime like giggles I knew that I was being followed, but I wasn't sure by what. The alleyway was a shortcut, so it was blocked of by a fence that I usually climbed to get to the coffee shop, but where as my muscles were frozen that may be potentially problematic. I gulped and spun around to face my stalkers, but all I saw was empty street.

"The wind Evangeline." Someone sang, their voice like melted honey. "It makes funny noises when you're alone." I grabbed onto the edges of my jacket and pulled it tighter around me. I stumbled back onto the clod hard pavement, scraping my hands.

"Um, clumsy little girl." Someone giggled, as a group of girls appeared on the roof of the closest building. To a normal human on might assume that they were just exceptionally beautiful, but one such as myself knew better. They weren't even human….

The girls jumped off of the roofs landing in front of me with more grace then a mountain lion. Their backs arched in an feline like manner and their eyes were black slits surrounded by yellow. One of girls in particular seemed more angry then cheerful like the others. She was more beautiful then them as well, her long red hair blew around her petite face and a long shining tattoo ran from the corner of her eye to her index finger. The girl looked like she had walked out of a Tinkerbelle audition, her shirt and skirt were torn as if from branches.

"I… I don't think I'm who your looking for." I said quietly. The red headed women walked over to me and helped me up off of the ground. I brushed the dirt of off my jacket, the women grabbed my hand and dragged me in front of the others.

"Our little girl…" she started clicking her tongue. "Do you know what you've done."

"Bitch." One of them yelled out.

"Um, with all do respect maim… Mrs.…" The women shot me an icy glare. "Please, I don't know what your talking about." Whatever I had said ticked her off, a flare of anger ignited from inside her and the next thing I knew I was in mid air. My head hit the back of a brick wall and a warm red substance came running down my back. The women stalked over to me, pressing her heel into my leg.

She bent down and whispered into my ear, "Who do you think you are. You think you can ruin everything." I let out a whimper when she pressed harder. She wrapped her hand around my throat and lifted me of off the ground, my feet dangled along the wall.

"Willow!" One of them yelled, "Their coming." Through my squinted eyes I noticed a few of the women ran away, leaving only a handful of them left. The women threw me back onto the ground and turned back to the entrance of the alleyway. The women formed a triangle in front of me.

"How many?" The leader asked.

"Two." One responded.

"Stand your guards ladies, if they want her they have to get through us first." She called out. I grabbed onto the wall and pulled up, stumbling along the wall over to the fence, every muscle in my body hurt. I pulled myself up the fence and climbed, ignoring my body crying out in protest. I kept climbing and climbing until I got to the top, I knew I couldn't climb my way down. Everything hurt so bad, my eyes became heavy and I nearly toppled over onto the hard cement ground. Tears built up behind my eyes and I tried to hold them back, maybe if I didn't cry it wouldn't hurt so bad. My head became heavy and I couldn't hold on anymore. My fingers started to slip, clammy and wet they couldn't grasp the hard metal of the fence no longer. I let go, falling to my impending demise.


End file.
